Midnight: What Could've Happened
by Gallifrey'sBest
Summary: From the episode Midnight. What if the Doctor had gotten mad as the humans bombarded him with questions? What if he'd told them who he was? Would it have ended in a similar manner? If you don't like what you read, then stop reading, obviously.


**Episode: Midnight**

***completely normal episode going as it did on TV**not much change at first***

***Everyone is hiding back away from Sky***

"You can help, but I'm not going near," Biff exclaimed**.**

"No, I've got to stay back. 'Cause if she's copying us, then maybe the final stage is becoming us. I don't want her becoming me or things could get a whole lot worse." The Doctor explained calmly.

"Oh, like you're so special," Val sneered.

"As it happens, yes, I am," the Doctor responded without a second glance at her, "So that's decided. We stay back and we wait. When the rescue ship comes, we can get her to the hospital."

There was a pause before the Hostess spoke up.

"We should throw her out."

"I beg your pardon?" the Professor gasped.

"Can we do that?" Val questioned.

"Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor scoffed.

"That _thing_, whatever it is, killed the driver and the mechanic. And I don't think she's finished yet," argued the Hostess.

"She can't even _move_," exclaimed the Doctor.

"Look at her! Look at her eyes!" the Hostess pointed at Sky, "She killed Joe and Claude and we're next."

"She's still doing it. Just stop it! Stop talking! Stop it!" Biff shouted at Sky as she still continued to synchronies with everyone's words. "We can't throw her out, though. We can't even open the doors."

"No one is getting thrown out," the Doctor reasoned with an angry edge to his words.

Biff and the Doctor eyed each other angrily before Biff went back to stand by his wife again. Dee Dee looked around.

"Yes we can. 'Cause there's an air pressure seal. It'll take six seconds to collapse, six exactly," she explained.

"Would it kill her outside?" inquired Val.

"I don't know. But it would definitely kill the physical form."

"No one is killing anyone!" the Doctor nearly shouted. "For all we know that is a brand-new form of life over there. If it's come in to discover us, what's it found? This little bunch of humans? What do you amount to? Murder? You decide right now. Are you better than that?"

Val, Dee Dee, and Biff wouldn't look the Doctor in the eye. The Professor watched a wall with a hand on his mouth with a worried expression. No one answered for a few seconds.

"I would," the Hostess claimed, causing others to speak up as well.

"So would I."

"And me."

"I think we should."

"What?" gasped the Time Lord in disbelief.

"You said so yourself, she's growing in strength!" said a scared Dee Dee, "I wanna go home. I want to be safe, I'm sorry."

"You are safe. The rescue ship is coming any minute."

"And then what?" the Hostess asked, staring angrily at Sky as she copied them, "If that thing reaches civilization?"

"It'll be fine when we go back. Because I'll be there to contain it," calmly responded the Doctor, thankful for a chance to deter them from murder.

"Well you haven't done much so far," grimaced Val.

"I'm supposed to keep everyone safe. We should throw her out," the Hostess spoke again. "Two people are _dead_!"

"Don't make it a third! If you try to throw her out, you'll have to get past me first."

The Doctor stared around at each face, waiting for a response. He didn't like the answer he received.

"Okay."

"Fine by me."

"Oh, now you're just being stupid," he groaned. "Would you actually murder someone?"

"Calling me a coward," Biff dared him.

"Who're you to be in charge anyway?"

"Sorry. But, you're doctor of what?" the Professor finally asked.

"Where are you from?" Val asked accusingly.

"I'm just travelling, a traveler, that's all."

"You haven't even told us your name."

"And you've been loving this," Jethro pointed out. "Ever since all the trouble; you've been loving this."

"You do seem…gleeful," the Professor observed.

"All right I'm interested. It's brand-new and fascinating," the Doctor admitted, motioning to Sky.

"And you were talking that woman. What were you saying? Talking about what?" argued Biff.

"Nothing, just talking," answered the Doctor.

"You called us humans," Jethro pointed at him angrily, "And with the wires. You act like you aren't one of us."

"Because I'm not!" the Doctor shouted finally and those talking shut their mouths.

"Then what are you then? You've been looking down on us since we walked in," Val rebuffed, "Thinking we're idiots? What are you then?"

"I'm a Time Lord!" the Doctor shouted.

"A what?" Dee Dee demanded, "You think you're a lord above all of us."

"No, I don't think that, for all of your information. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I travel across the universe and solve issues on more planets you've ever believed existed. I've saved all of your lives hundreds of times, without you knowing. I've ended wars and saved galaxies. I'm 904 years old and I just came here for a break from that. Now listen to me, I am the Doctor. Not _a_ Doctor, _the_ Doctor. I specialize in everything! Evil aliens and creatures all through the galaxies cower at my name, let alone presence. I'm the good guy and I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing here!"

His lecture successfully shut the mouth of every human in the room before he was even finished, apart from Sky, who was repeating the whole thing the Doctor said. No one had realized yet that she had stopped repeating the humans.

"Y-you wh-what?" stuttered Dee Dee.

"Prove it then," Val stumbled over her doubts.

"Fine then, you all need proof?" scoffed the Doctor, "I have two hearts." He stuck out a wrist at them. "My pulse is twice as quick because of that."

Jethro placed a finger on the Doctor's wrist, and then jerked back.

"He's right," the boy muttered.

"So then," the Professor said, "If that's true, then what now?"

"I'm not really sure yet," the Doctor mumbled a second after Sky.

There was a synchronized gasp as everyone saw the Doctor spin around to Sky and freeze up.

"She said it before him," Jethro muttered.

"How'd she do that?"

"It transferred or something."

"Doctor, what's happening?" the Professor asked.

"I think it's moved," Sky said.

"I think it's moved," repeated the Doctor through his teeth.

Sky stood up carefully. Everyone watched her in confused awe, except Dee Dee.

"It's let me go," Sky smiled slightly.

"It's let me go," repeated the Doctor.

"It's me, I'm coming back," Sky started to walk around the frozen Doctor in the aisle.

"It's me, I'm coming back," the Doctor copied again.

"Coming back from what?" inquired Dee Dee, with no answer.

Sky came to stand within the group as they all observed her and the Doctor. Val hugged Sky in happiness.

"She's all better. It's him now," Val said, seconds from sobbing.

"Wait, but that isn't right," mumbled Dee Dee.

"I'm all better. And he can't move," Sky gushed. "Oh, molto bene."

"I'm all better. And he can't move," said the Doctor. "Oh, molto bene."

"It's still her. Can't you see that? Those are his words," Dee Dee said, loudly to get someone's attention.

"We should throw him out," Val suggested.

"Yeah, it past into him, we all saw it," agreed Biff.

"It's in his mind," Sky explained, too calmly, "It waited for us to come."

"It's in his mind. It waited for us to come."

"He wants us to fight," she continued.

"He wants us to fight."

"Then let's get rid of him," Biff decided, stalking over to the Doctor.

"It's still her. It's got his voice. Throw her out," begged Dee Dee.

Biff was about to grab the Doctor's arm when Dee Dee pulled him back.

"No, wait!" Dee Dee shouted again and ran at the door.

Dee Dee smacked the button to open the door and dragged Sky over to it. Sky tried to pull away, but then the air seal broke and she was yanked out the door. Dee Dee was nearly sucked out, but the door slid shut and she ran into it. Everyone stopped mid-shout as the Doctor collapsed on the floor, breathing in loud gasps.

"What've you done," Val hollered.

"Saved him." Dee Dee crouched down to the Doctor.

He struggled to stand up, using a chair for balance. Then he turned and wrapped his arms around Dee Dee.

"Thank you, Dee Dee," his voice quavering, "Thank you so much. It's gone, it's gone."

"It…it was her?" Val looked part sorrowful, part confused.

"Of course it was. Just like the Doctor said," Dee Dee sat down in one of the chairs.

"I said it was her," Val nodded.

The Doctor didn't say anything. He just breathed deeply and stared at her in disbelief.

Everyone sat down, taking in what had happened, as a voice came through the room.

"_Crusader 50 rescue vehicle coming along side in three minutes. Prepare for boarding."_

"Sky recently had someone leave her. But what was her name?" the Doctor whispered to himself, "How will she find this out?"

***then continues like the real episode***

**Yeah...kinda pointless. But it always bugged me that he didn't tell them.  
****I wish I could've seen Val's face when she found out he was more special than her.**

**Anyway...Reviews are wonderful when they aren't mean:)**


End file.
